


Kindergarten stuff.

by jessevaldfond



Series: My HanniHolidays 2016 [6]
Category: Adam (2009), Jagten | The Hunt (2012)
Genre: Day 6, M/M, Tumblr, drabble español, hanniholidays, holiday cads, reto tumblr
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Los niños de preescolar hicieron pequeños regalos.-------Día 6 de #HanniHolidays: Holiday Cards





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble pertenece al pequeño y bello concurso de [#hanniholidays](https://www.tumblr.com/search/hanniholidays/recent)   
> Si deceas participar aqui esta la dinamica: [apoptoses tumblr](http://apoptoses.tumblr.com/post/153499862121/hanniholidays)  
> Además de que aqui mismo en AO3 puedes subir tus escritos a esta colección: [ HanniHolidays 2016 by apoptoses](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/collections)

"Fue lo mejor del día..." comento Beth a Lucas, ambos venían caminando por la acera uno junto al otro "Los niños se entusiasman mucho en estos días." siguió diciendo Beth, para cuando había llegado al pequeño cancel elevo la mirada viendo a Adam sentado en las escaleras.

"Harlan dijo que lo podía esperar aquí."  
"Hola." dijo Lucas viendo que solo se dirigía a Beth.

"Hola." respondió sin siquiera mirarle. Beth ya había abierto el pequeño cancel y ahora subía las escaleras; Adam la seguía con los ojos.  
"Adam...escoge..." llamo la atención del otro mientras buscaba en su mochila " escoge una." y de ella saco un montón de tarjetas de navidad hechas por los niños de preescolar. Adam al ver lo que Lucas ofrecía, olvido todo lo que pensaba decirle a Beth y puso toda su atención en el montón de papeles que Lucas le mostraba.  
"¿Porque?"  
"Los niños hicieron muchas, algunas me las obsequiaron. Quiero regalarte una." dijo Lucas.

"¿Que es esto?" movió una de las tarjetas y tomo la que tenia el papel oscuro, una bola de color blanca y unos brazos dibujados con unos palitos delgados y justo en el centro de la bola blanca estaba pegado un corazón.  
"La llaman Patata de nieve."  
"Ohh si. Darla la hizo." comento Beth volviendo con ellos. "Es una niña muy dulce." Adam tomo esa y subió las escaleras.   
"Gracias." dijo antes de entrar.  
"Parece que si le gusto." dijo Beth viendo hacia la puerta que de a poco se cerraba.  
"Espero que si."  
"Bueno...nos vemos mañana."  
"Hasta mañana." contesto Lucas y siguió su camino unos cuantos metros mas.

 

 

Beth entró y cerro la puerta tras de ella y cuando dio media vuelta vio de nuevo a Adam sentado en las estrechas escaleras.

 

"Beth...¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunte como te sentías esa noche en el parque? "  
"Oh Adam...yo."  
"Crees que Lucas se sienta así?"  
"Amh...yo...no lo se."  
"Le preguntaré"  
"Adam...no..." Adam se levanto y bajo los dos escalones. "¿No crees que se sentirá extraño que tú le preguntes eso?"  
"Si." respondió y salió de ahí.

 

Sabia el camino de casa a Lucas, eran apenas unos cuantos metro alejado de la suya. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta. El departamento de Lucas es en la segunda planta así que subió.

 

Toco tres veces y espero. Espero lo suficiente como para no tocar de nuevo; la tarjeta seguía en sus manos.

Jugaba con el pequeño corazón que estaba pegado en la tarjeta cuando escucho que la puerta se abrió.

 

"Adam...Hola." no dijo nada y solo se acerco a él, dejo un casto beso en los labios del otro y se separo; espero una respuesta. "¿Porque?"  
"Gracias." bajo su mirada hacia sus manos y le entrego el pequeño corazoncito de foami a Lucas. 

 


End file.
